Strip Twister
by akissinneverland
Summary: Emma slips away from the "Welcome Home" party, and Killian shows at the loft to keep her company. A bit of drinking happens, and Emma introduces him to a game we all love to play. Captain Swan smut!


The light in the stairway to the loft had gone out, making it difficult to see. Emma fumbled for her keys, dropping them to the mat in front of the door a couple of times before finally getting the right one in the key hole. Opening the door, she shed her jacket, hanging it on hooks next to the door, and shut the door with her foot. Having finally been able to slip away from the month late "Welcome Home" party, she peeled her boots off, padding her feet over to the living area where she slumped onto the couch. Releasing a breath that she felt like she'd been holding since their return from Neverland, Emma relaxed, laying herself out on the couch, pulling her knees to her chest.

Regina had Henry for the weekend, and her parents were still at the diner and would retire to their new house down the road. It felt foreign to be alone in the big loft for once, after finally finding a place that she felt she belonged, with a family that really loved her. It was still new, the constant loving feeling, but she was getting used to it quicker than she ever thought she could. Now, with Henry out of the house of the night, the loft seemed to swallow her up, much like all her other "homes" had once, when she was still alone.

A knock sounded at her door, almost startling her off the couch and onto the floor. Assuming it was Regina with Henry in tow, deciding he didn't feel like staying, Emma pulled herself off the couch. The walk to the door seemed longer than the walk away from it, and she didn't even bother looking through the peep hole.

Opening the door, she was shocked to find Killian Jones standing there, dressed in the clothes Henry had helped him pick out for the party, his fist raised for another knock and a plastic bag hanging from his hook. "Hello, lass. Am I bothering you?"

"No, I…," she started scratching the back of her neck. "I just got back here actually."

Killian held up his hook, the plastic bag swinging back and forth as he did. "Granny wanted to make sure you got some cake, since you left a bit early. I offered to bring it."

"Oh… Yeah. I'm not a fan of big parties," Emma said, a bit impassive. She wasn't so shocked when he did nice things for her anymore. After everything that happened in Neverland, and even after they'd returned, he'd been there, showing her that she _had_ been wrong about him. Trusting him had been one of the best decisions she could've made, for without him, they never would've found Henry. They never would've even made it to Neverland _to_ look for him.

That had been another shock to Emma, his coming back when doing so could've easily resulted in his death. That had started it. The trust, the talks, the stares, the stolen kisses in the dark, the solace in each other's embrace when the search became too much for her had all kept her from going insane when every lead led to nothing. And since their return from Neverland, those hadn't stopped, and she knew why.

"Well, how about small parties, love?" He asked with a genuine smile on his lips. Wiggling his hook a little, he let out a chuckle. "We even have cake." When she gave him an indifferent look, he nudged her shoulder with his fist. "Come on, Emma. No one should be alone on such a celebratory night."

She gave him a good eye roll, trying her hardest to hide that tiny grin she was now wearing. "Come on in." Emma sighed, moving out of the way to allow him access to the apartment. She was silently grateful that she wouldn't have to spend the whole night alone. She left him to his devices, knowing he knew every corner of the apartment already. Moving to the kitchen, she reached on top of the refrigerator, getting a bottle of whiskey. It didn't have much, but it would be enough to take the edge off. She turned back to him, holding up the bottle. "What's a _little_ party without a little bit of booze?"

Killian pulled out the take out box that held the cake, opening it up before smiling in her direction. "Trying to get me drunk, Swan? Are you going to take _advantage_ of me?" He asked, sending her a wink.

Emma let out a humorless laugh, giving. "If," she started, examining just how much was left in the bottle, "two glasses will get you drunk, you're really not much of a pirate."

"Oi!" Killian exclaimed in mock offense. "I'm the best pirate to travel the realms, and you bloody know it." Lifting the container to his face, he smelled the cake he'd been eyeing all night at the diner." Grab some forks, would you, love?"

She did as he asked, grabbing a couple of glasses as well before exiting the kitchen. Sitting across from him, she passed him a fork, placing the glasses down on the table and filling them. She slid the glass across the table for him, eyeing the cake. Not even waiting for him, she dug her fork into it, putting the piece in her mouth, thanking the stars that Granny was amazing in the kitchen. Taking her glass, she downed what was in it. The burn felt good in her throat, and when she gave herself a bit more, downing it as well, she could already fill that slight tingle in her head.

"Cake and whiskey," she said with a chuckle, taking another bite of the cake as he did. "That's what I call a party."

"Is that all one does at parties?" He asked, downing his own drink. Something clicked in the back of her head, and after she finished her portion of the cake, she bolted up the stairs, leaving a confused Killian shaking his head.

* * *

Emma pulled out the white, large dotted mat, spreading it out on the floor in the living area. The furniture had been haphazardly moved out of the way, and Emma was _giggling_, more carefree than she'd been in a while. The bottle of whiskey sat empty on the table, Killian letting the last of the liquid slide down his throat. They could both feel the tiny buzz in their heads, and it was enough to take them both relaxed enough for anything at the moment.

"So, how does this _game_ work?" Killian asked, walking over to the living room.

Emma held up the color coded spinner, flicking the arrow. "You spin this, and it lands on a body part and a color. You stick that body part on that color, and you just keep going until someone falls."

Killian pulled off his boots, looking down at the mat. "And what happens when one of us falls?"

"The game's over?" Emma questioned, confused.

"That's no fun." A smirk grew on his face then as he walked over to her, playing with a bit of her hair. "How about we make it interesting? Every time one of us falls, that person has to remove an article of clothing."

"Strip twister? Seriously?" Emma asked, giving him a pointed look, though she had to admit she wasn't opposed to the idea.

"It's not unlike that card game you told me of once, is it? Come on, Emma," he said, taking the spinner from her hand. "Live a little. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

She huffed, rolling up her sleeves, stepping up to one side of the mat. "Are you that confident that I'll fall on my ass?"

"Maybe I'm hoping I'll fall on your arse," he said, her face making him laugh all the more until she punched him. "Ow! Emma, we need to work on your manners."

"Just spin the damn thing."

Killian placed the spinner on the floor, raising his hand to flick it when he looked up at her. "What happens if it lands on left hand for me? I'm a bit lacking it that department," he said, holding his hook up.

Emma sighed, knowing it would probably be painful on him if he tried to balance on the hook. "If it lands on left hand for your turn, we'll just spin it again. Now, please get on with it."

It all started off well, each of them on opposite sides of the mat, Killian spinning the arrow each turn with his hook. She'd only fallen once, due to forgetting to take off her socks, causing her to slip, which left her shirtless. For the most part, they were both able to stay in relatively normal positions, away from each other. Until a very close encounter, with faces inches from each other got the wheels turning. Thankfully, the position didn't last long before Emma was sent moving her leg to the opposite side of the board, doing basically a backbend.

Killian knew she was flexible but seeing her this way was beginning to make his pants a bit too tight. He tried to take his mind of it, using his hook to flick the arrow for his turn. "Right hand yellow," he said, moving his right hand to the closest yellow dot, not paying attention to where he was moving until he looked up, his eyes coming into contact with the zipper of Emma's pants. "Fancy meeting you here."

Emma gasped, somehow able to feel the heat of his breath through the fabric of her jeans. The whole game was starting to wear on her, having hoped that someone would've fallen by now so that clothes could be removed. An idea struck her then, and before she could stop herself, she moved herself forward a bit, bumping into Killian's face. "Don't get any ideas." She heard him slip, the sound of his body hitting the floor with a large thud resounding from behind her. Unable to quell the laughter, she let it burst forth, bringing herself to a standing position as Killian grumbled from the floor. "Come on, buddy. That shirt's gotta go."

He picked himself off the floor, pulling the shirt over his head as he did. Dangling it in front of her, he gave her an unamused look. "If I'd known we could cheat, you'd be completely naked by now."

"I'm surprised you haven't cheated already," she quipped, unmoving from her position, but she couldn't stop her eyes from flickering to his exposed skin.

Killian took a step closer to her, tossing his shirt to the side. "If you want me to be the pirate, I can be the pirate," he said, their faced dangerously close once more.

It took everything in her not to just end it then. It had been a week and a half since their last time together, and her need to have him again was burning. "Spin the damn arrow," she gritted out, getting back into the position she was before he fell.

Killian did the same, doing his best to ignore her thighs staring him right in the face. "Right foot green."

Emma stumbled over Killian's outstretched arm as she struggled to find the green dot on the ground. She finally lost her balance. "Fuck," Emma muttered.

Killian cackled. "Pants off, Swan. You know the rules."

Emma nudged Killian in the ribs, knocking him on his ass right next to her. "You first." Killian took this as an invitation to unbutton his pants slowly, all the while giving Emma that look that sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't convince herself that it wasn't working.

"Is something the matter, _Emma_?" He asked, pulling the pants down his hips and off his legs.

"No." Emma knew exactly what she'd been doing when she'd asked him to take off his pants. When he'd first tried on underwear from that realm, all he'd done was complain. So, she knew exactly what would be awaiting her if it got to that point. "Nothing at all."

Killian tossed his pants to the side, completely exposed to her, giving her a look. "I believe it was your turn to remove something," he said, gesturing to her pants.

"Maybe I don't want to take them off," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Killian huffed, taking a step closer. "You agreed to the terms of th-"

His words died on his lips as Emma's crashed onto them, kissing him like he was the air she breathed. It had been far too long since she'd been with him, and the looks he'd been giving her all night had made her skin burn without a single touch. "Maybe I want you to take them off," she breathed against his lips before kissing him once more.

"As the lady wishes," he mumbled against her lips, his hand coming to between them to pop the button of her jeans. As soon as they were open to him, Killian delved his hand into the waistband of her underwear, his fingers teasing her slick folds. "Someone's excited," he said smugly, thumb pressing against her clit.

Emma gasped, her arm wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer. "Shut up and undress me," she breathed out, failing to hide how much he was getting to her.

He was like a drug, taking over her senses, dulling her to the rest of the world. She thought once would've been enough, but once he was in her system, she didn't want him gone. It had scared her at first, avoiding him like the plague on the ship, but she couldn't keep herself away forever, and she'd stopped fighting it. For the first time in years, she let her heart lead her actions, thankful that she hadn't been led astray.

She wasn't sure when he'd removed her pants or pushed her against the brick support column, but the rough feel of it against her back as he lifted her up to wrap her legs around him brought her back to the present. His hook was at her hip, ripping through the fabric of her underwear, pulling them away from her body. She knew exactly how he felt. It had been too long since they'd been together like this, and she needed as bad as he did. "God, Killian…" Everywhere he touched, her skin felt ablaze. Sparks felt like they were jumping between them, and it was about to drive mad if he didn't do something. Tugging at his hair to get his attention away from her neck, she ground against his hips, feeling him pressing into her, a groan escaping both of them.

"Emma," he said, a longing in his voice she hadn't heard before. He held her hips still, looking at her with what she thought were lust filled eyes. The longer he looked at her, the more she realized she knew that look. It was the look her father gave her mother, and what shocked her even more than that was the fact that she was absolutely fine with it. "I love you."

She'd always feared those words, always chasing those she wanted to keep in her life away. But those words felt right falling from his lips. She leaned forward, taking his earlobe between her teeth before whispering, "Prove it." She moved back, meeting his gaze. "Come on, Kill_ian_."

Killian thrust forward, taking her in one swift movement, not even pausing before he was gone again. He repeated the action, eliciting a whine from Emma's lips as her head fell back against the column. Her hips moved against his with as much force as he was putting in, her legs tightening around his waist to pull him in deeper. The rough of the brick contrasted with the smoothness of his skin were giving her an onslaught of sensations, threatening to drown her. She couldn't help but love it, because that's exactly what they were. Claiming his lips in a heated kiss, she pressed against him more fervently, gasping when he brushed that spot within her, making her see stars.

"I love you, too," she mumbled into the kiss, smiling against his lips.

The words set him off, his pace becoming harsher and faster, hitting that spot in her over and over. She wasn't even sure if she was sounds she was making were words or not, but she didn't care. Bliss and pleasure overtook her, and suddenly, she was falling, a scream bursting from her throat as her release hit. Neither of their hips stopped, Killian helping her ride out her orgasm as he sought out his. Emma thought she might explode from the tension building in her stomach again, and she could already feel her second release building off the first.

His thumb was suddenly on her clit again, rubbing circles against the bundle of nerves. "Killian!" She exclaimed, unable to hold back. The sensations were too much, and she felt her muscles flutter as another release hit. This one finally sparked his causing him to still within her.

"Emma," he said, his voice ragged and shaky.

She tried to drop her legs, but he held them up, shaking his head. Cupping his face, Emma placed a kiss on his lips, slow and simple. "Bed," she breathed out, the only word she could muster up.

The feel of the brick was quickly replaced by the blankets of her bed as he laid her down. Her eyes drifted closed as she waited for him to join her, when the sound of his hook and the contraption that held it to his arm hitting the floor hit her ears. The familiar warmth of his body came beside her, pulling her into his side. She laid her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart—the heart that beat for her.

"I used to be afraid of those words," she said suddenly, her hand tracing random patterns on his chest.

"And now?" He asked.

"Now?" She looked up at him, the love in his eyes all she needed to see in the moment. Pulling herself up, she let her lips linger against his in a kiss that sealed their fate from that moment on. "They're not so scary anymore."


End file.
